These Occasions
by tjadebush
Summary: Drabbles inspired by random words from a dictionary, an older, sexy, danger guy and his little witch because really... They actually kind of love each other. *Some interconnected, some not-also rated T for now, but may change to M later on.* HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! Okay so I have this HUGE Webster dictionary at home. I've also been on a Bamon high lately(sidenote-BAMON'S COMING SEASON 5 YASSSS) and wanting to write goodies for them. So instead of starting all these different multi-chaptered fics, I closed my eyes, opened the dictionary and randomly found 50 different words to write drabbles on! Now, I've never written Bamon, so it may not be as great in the beginning. But as I go on, I hope I'll get better. Also, it's just 50 right now, but who knows, I may end up doing more-depends on if you guys like them or not! Okay this AN is getting too long. Hope you all enjoy this first one! (=**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Abuse**

Between his human self and his vampire self, there were a lot of differences when it came to Damon Salvatore. His brother had always liked to point out said changes when lecturing on the older vampire's controversial decisions and general outlook on his undead life. To some on the outside looking in, he was an uncaring, uninterested, blue-eyed beast with no regard to human life. And he welcomed such judgments; it wasn't as if he had ever given them a reason to think otherwise. He had stopped trying to be the 'right' kind of gentleman a long time ago.

Only in his human life had he been such a man-a respectable, upstanding, _living _human. His mother had always told him since childhood that any lady would be lucky to have her son. Mama Salvatore had always been wise, teaching her sons the means of wooing those women, how to treat them, and the respect that a lady should be given.

But once turned, Damon had abandoned most of the rules his mother had once carved into his brain-compelling females to sleep with, killing them, and not having a care in the world about it. He was ruthless in his quests for blood and sex. Anyone comparing the human and vampire Damon would never believe what an actual good, innocent person he once was. It was as if he had never been subjected to any mannerisms at anytime in his life-as if the wise words of his mother were nonexistent. But those thinking such a thing would be completely and utterly wrong. Damon Salvatore had, in fact, been a decent being-but due to his new status as a 'monster' he found himself enjoying the darkness, reveling in it.

There was one rule though-the most important-that never slipped the blue-eyed vampire's mind in all his 150 plus years on earth. If there was one thing his mother had never tolerated, it was a man violently putting his hands on a woman. He can remember the utter disgust on her face when telling him this rule, pointing her finger, and making him promise to never do such an act. He had fervently nodded, telling her he'd always keep his promise. And he did do just that. Yes, Damon had compelled his way through women to get sex and blood-to him it was his only means of survival. He had never, though, unnecessarily laid a violent finger on a defenseless woman just because. Like his mother, he didn't tolerate such an atrocity. Never would he forget or break the number one rule.

That included right at this moment, as he stared through a certain Bennett's bedroom window. He couldn't even recollect why he had strolled up to her house in the first place-all he could comprehend was the gut-wrenching scene before his eyes. He secretly watched on as she examined the black and blue tainting her usually caramel skin. She was gently caressing the wounds, hoping to soothe them while the tears dropped from her eyes. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her own face, somehow feeling nothing more than hideous. The only sounds to be heard were the girls' whimpers and words of self-loathing. Damon could only stare on, both grief and rage slicing through his body and knuckles cracking from the tight curl of his fist.

The vampire found himself surprised at his reaction to the little witches pain. He had said time and time again he didn't care for the judgmental, uptight teenager. He had even looked her right in the eye and told her how joyed he'd be the day she was either away from him or lying six feet under. He remembers the devastated look those beautiful green eyes held after he said those words. Sure, she was nothing fragile-the strongest person he'd ever encountered actually-but it was the one time she wasn't able to hide the pain behind a scowl. And now, seeing her broken and beaten was making him regret ever letting the ugly words slip from his mouth. If he was honest with himself, he had regretted them the very second they come out.

The vampire was so lost in his emotions and memories, that he hadn't noticed the bedroom light off and the sounds of small hiccups coming from the slumbering beauty. He never left the window until he was for certain she was in a calming, deep sleep. Even then he stayed after for a while, staring, and consistently repeating the new promise to himself, and somewhere to his mother as well. Bonnie would be okay. She would. She'd be better than okay, he'd see to it. No matter the hurdles they'd go through, the healing and building of trust to be done, he'd be there every step of the way. If only she knew... She'd never get rid of him now. Nor would he rid himself of her-and he honestly didn't want to.

But first, he'd have to free the girl from her problem... _'Which I am more than happy to do.' _The thought flashed through his head as a menacingly determined smirk came to his face. Oh he'd make the bastard pay.

Damon turned back to get one last glimpse at his sleeping Bonnie.

"Sleep well, little bird. Things will get better."

"_That's a promise..."_

* * *

**There you have it! The first of many-I know it was kind of sad, but hey at least we know it'll get better! I forgot to point out something earlier-some of the drabbles will be interconnected. I will be sure to let you guys know which ones. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Make sure to review-you don't have to, but it's nice to know what my readers think. (:**

**P.S. To those of you waiting for updates to my others fics I AM SOOOOO SORRY. /: I'm having a hard time with Klonnie right now, especially after 4x20... I can't even with the baby stuff they pulled and his crying ass. Like, what happened to the ruthless hybrid we all knew? I miss him-he's the Klaus I ship with Bonnie. Ugh. Whatever. I'm not giving up on it though; I've hit a block in the road. so please don't hate me because I love you! Haha (= Okay, I really need to stop rambling in my authors notes...**

**-T **


	2. Caballero

**OMG an update already!? What?! Well I was still in the writing mood after I finished the first one that I had to go ahead and type this one up! Just a heads up, I know absolutely nothing about horse equipment and what not. I had a Google tab being used constantly as I wrote this. I wanted to make sure I got everything right. But just in case I did in fact got something incorrect, my apologies! Anyway, enjoy! (=**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Caballero**

"Here, she likes granny smith apples; she won't ever eat the red ones. I have yet to figure out why." He handed her the fruit while she caressed the creatures mane.

"Maybe she knows red better suits you." She chuckled and smirked at the Salvatore who seemed to have caught the joke. Still turned away, she felt the horse pluck the apple from her hands. "Oh my goodness! Very eager, are we?" The animal nuzzled the witches cheek lovingly; Bonnie giggled at the tickle. "She's so beautiful, Damon. I think she likes me!" In response she got another nuzzle as if getting confirmation of her assumption. "Well I like you too." She continued to show the mare affection muttering playful words of adoration.

Damon grinned and just watched on, admiring the two beauties so taken by each other. He knew this little trip to the local stables would've turned out to be something enjoyable and relaxing. He had suggested the two take some time out of the Mystic Falls chaos for themselves. They were always together, but also crowded by the rest of the scooby gang. It seemed as if all any of them had been doing was devising their next plan to get rid of whatever was terrorizing the town at the time. Damon knew their lives would be filled with drama, but it was especially irritating that he couldn't sneak in any kind of bonding time with Bonnie.

There had already been another meeting planned for this day, but Damon wasn't having any of that. He had grabbed his girlfriend by the hand, dragged her out of the house yelling "Fuck Mystic Falls for today! We're going out! Nobody touch my Bourbon while I'm gone!" Bonnie had protested at first, but after some pouting and using his puppy dog blue eyes, she begrudgingly gave in muttering, "You know that look isn't gonna work on me forever." He gave her that arrogant smirk, busted out of the Boarding House drive way and gunned toward their current location.

Damon decided to show her his most prized possession-besides her (which she still insists he does not own her only to get an eye roll and dismissive wave of the hand). He bought the dapple gray mare just after Bonnie and him had become an item. They had been out by the falls enjoying the brisk night while she told stories of winning competitive equestrian events as a child and having her grams cheer from the stands. Engraving every word into memory and noticing how much joy it brought her, he decided he'd surprise her so she could relive all those moments of her childhood.

"She's yours."

She made a quick turn towards her vampire with an expression of disbelief. "W-what? She's mine? You're kidding right?" From the look on his face, Bonnie knew it was no joke. Damon had bought her a horse. She had no words as she continued to stare in complete awe.

He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Well I know how cherished those memories are of you riding and being with Grams. You didn't just expect me to brush it off, did you? Come on, Bon, you know me better than that." He chuckled at the shock on her gorgeous face; he could see the elated tears shining, just waiting to fall down her cheeks. "Hold on a second." He vamp sped to the near by barn and was back in seconds carrying a black, leather saddle. After situating it on the horse, held out a hand for her to take. "How 'bout a ride darlin'?" She giggled at the southern twang he added on to the request. He helped her up, then climbed up behind her, getting comfortable and waited for her to take control of the reins. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed what had stopped her movements and caused the tears to finally pour.

Right there on the front of the saddle held a name plate reading the name _Tituba. _Damon had done all of this just for her. No one had ever given her such a treasure, and to have him being the one to do it meant everything to the witch. Words couldn't express the appreciation and love she had for her vampire so shedid the only thing she could think of at the moment and graced his lips with the most passionate, loving kiss hoping it'd be enough to convey the emotion that her stunned mouth couldn't speak. All the while in his embrace all that ran through her mind was _'Yeah, fuck Mystic Falls... Just for today at least.'_

* * *

**Tell me what ya think! (= **

**I also wanted to let you guys know that there will be more to the Abuse drabble. Drabbles number 5 and 11 will be connected with that one, so I'll try to update as quickly as I can.**

**-T **


	3. Carpus

**Carpus**

She's aware. Aware that a twitch is all it'd take. Such a simple and miniscule movement and he'd be no more. The thought has always been there; hiding in the recesses of her mind, but still in sight just enough to consciously acknowledge it. She often wonders how she'd do it-twist his insides until they rupture...pull his heart out as nothing but the sounds of pooling blood suffocating him is heard...turn him into the literal 'burning man.' Oh the possibilities. That's the difficult part-not figuring out _how_-but deciding _what. _Anyone else would simply try anything to go about terminating the bastard, but not her.

She wants to make it special, for her at least. She wants to cherish it. Remember it. She wants to look deep into those lying, foul eyes as she excruciatingly takes it all away. She wants and needs to be sure he knows it's _her _who is stealing his undead life-that it's _her _who kept the oath of ending him. All the while praising herself for knowing who she is and keeping that promise. And knowing that the monster lying before her fell at **her** feet and by **her **hands...

Simply by the flick of the wrist.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts! (:**

**-T**


	4. Enumerating

**Please don't hate me! I know I promised this update yesterday. But school is a real bitch right now with the end of the semester and all. /: I promise you right now, I literally have Word up in another tab already typing the next drabble. That one will fo sho be up in a little bit. I know some people asked if the last drabble was Damon Bonnie was thinking about and it was. All of these will be centered on the two; every single one. Sorry for any confusion. This is another depressing one, but it'll end happily in update number 14! So you'll just have to be patient! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Enumerating**

She only makes it to the door the first time before getting so worked up that she throws the keys outside to keep from going there. The realization of what she was going to do is like a punch to the gut; was she really about to it?

"No. I'm not. I can't and I won't. Good thing you caught yourself Bonnie." Deep down, she knows there's no way she'll ever convince herself, but she's all too stubborn to acknowledge it. With a shake of the head and a nervous giggle she closes the door and dashes up to her room, leaving the keys hidden somewhere in her yard. She'll find them later, after she clears her mind of the mistake she almost made-a mistake she vows never to make again. And, again, knowing she'll never persuade herself to keep from the inevitable.

The second time has her shifting in the drivers' seat, gnawing away at her finger nails. Again, she's wondering what the hell she's doing. The promise to never make such a mistake again is about to be broken; a huge part of her wants it this way. But there's that tiny seed of doubt planted in the back of her brain. It's that's seed that makes her jump out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. She is one hundred percent positive she won't have to battle this decision again... Right?

Wrong.

The next time she actually manages to make it out of the drive way and on her way to her destination. The news can't wait any longer; she needs to say something, anything to be able to get it off her chest. That seed of doubt is still there, but she decided she'd bite the bullet and take whatever comes out of her revelation. _'But what if it's bad? Like way bad. He can be a real beast with words. Could I take it?' _His snarky ways used to be dust on her shoulder; nothing to dwell on. But ever since the feelings have erupted within her, she finds it hard just occupy the same room with him without feeling to the need to vomit from anxiousness. She hadn't spoken a word to him since thoughts of seeing him as anything other than an ass plagued her. Even in the scooby meetings, she had manged to avoid him at all costs, hoping he never noticed. _'Oh no, he's not that oblivious. He knows... He has to. Why hasn't he said anything?! I guess he's too busy with Elena to care.' _It's with that she drives passed the boarding house drive way, angry at herself and feeling selfish for wanting to tell him. _'I can't do that to Elena. Sure, she's with Stefan, but I know there is _some _affection for Damon.' _Bonnie knows it is certainly unbecoming for the brown-eyed doppelganger to have both Salvatores around her finger. Still, she won't allow herself to start any more drama than there already is. She's used to being in the background and sometimes enjoys it. She doesn't want to be in the center of it all, especially if it's up against her best friend whom she knows would be chosen over her anyday by the Salvatores.

She ends up back at her home-slumped shoulders and all-trudging up the stairs of her empty home, the her empty room, slipping into her empty bed, hoping to fall into a deep sleep. Anything to get her away from the reality that is her empty life.

"Why can't he choose me?" She murmurs to herself half asleep and cuddled under the covers. "I've chosen him..." With that, she falls into the slumber she'd hoped for, with dreams of the adoringly stressful vampire gracing her dreams-being unaware of the midnight crow observing her from the window hearing the words slip from the witches lips.

* * *

The next month goes uneventful for the warriors of Mystic Falls. They had only had a couple more get togethers to sort out plans, but eventually they decided to take a break from it all. No one objected to the idea, that included a very eager Bonnie. All too excited was the witch to be away from the torture Damon unknowingly put her through. She hadn't found herself in anymore 'almost confessions' since the day of the drive-by. He still occupied her mind most days and the journal she had taken to to sort out her desirable thoughts of him-only for the pages to be burnt afterward. Watching them char, she hoped that they'd burn out her attraction too; no such luck. It was still there along with him, worming its way more into her heart. Some days, it was too much to fathom. It'd strike her at random how much she had grown to love the vampire, how much she craved a simple caress or knowing that he held some type of affection. Daydreaming had become a regular hobby, so much so that she'd-many times-caught herself stirring her tea thirty minutes longer than the allotted time. It was quite unbelievable how much attention he was actually receiving without even trying.

Instances like this is when she'd find herself walking to Sheila's grave. She'd be so consumed by thoughts of him, thoughts not able to be put into a journal, that she'd express everything to her grandmother. After all, she'd the only one who would truly understand the predicament she's put herself in. So here she was, kneeling by the tomb stone, already noticing the tears welling up.

"Hey, Grams." She knows she'll never get a reply, yet she still waits as if by some miracle she'll hear the deceased witches voice. With a sigh, she finally let's the tears fall. "God, Grams, you'd be so disappointed in me. I've always been the strong one, the rock. The one time I let even a smidgen of weakness in, he took hold of me and I let him." Even by herself, in this moment she can't allow herself to fully break down and allow the sobs waiting to erupt. No matter what, she'll never allow herself to be such a fragile person; being as alone as she is, it'd destroy her. Wiping the tears doesn't stop them from pouring from her eyes, but she avoids giving in. She has already given in to him-he, still oblivious to it, and she wouldn't do it again. "I let him... I chose him. I ache for him, grams; it's quite pathetic." She chuckles at the ridiculous, but true notion. "He's all I've ever wanted in an acquaintance, a best friend, a love. But he yearns for another. And I... I am alone, depleted, and completely and inescapably in love with him." Pausing to sniffle, she decides it's time to leave and shamefully continue to wallow in her own misery. Placing a kiss to the chilled stone, she turns breathing a 'goodbye.'

Arriving home, musings still centering around the blue-eyed vamp, she strolls to the back yard. Falling effortlessly to the damp grass, Bonnie simply stares up at the sky hoping, praying to feel any kind of hope or light. All there is is the bright, unchanging stars staring back at her-and in that second she thinks it's just enough.

In the distance, the same midnight soars overhead the cemetery crow caws regretfully as if establishing a promise. A promise to the deceased Bennett and the young witch.

_His witch._

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! Speaking of which, I never thanked all of you who reviewed, so thank you and I love you! (: Next update will be soon, as in a few hours and it is entitled 'Scissors.' Ooooh what could that mean? ( ;**

**T-**


	5. Scissors

**OMG guys, I made a post on Tumblr and Kat herself liked it. I'm still not over it. Ugh I love her so much. :D I decided to split this up into two parts. I wanted Bonnie's perspective on the abuse. Part two will better relate to the word 'scissors.' Enjoy part one for now! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Scissors**

It hadn't been an easy task getting Bonnie to open up to him; in fact it took a week, three scorched pair of pants, and four flat tires before he could persuaded her to spend a day with him. She was surprised at his persistence and a little suspicious of his motives.

"No hidden agenda Bonnie, I swear it. Give me one day."

She knew she needed a nice day out; the only problem is that she hadn't expected it to be the regular pain in the ass going with her. But if she was honest with herself, anyone would do as long as she didn't have to be alone.

Daniel, the sandy-haired, brown-eyed boy who once meant the world to her. It was typical start to their relationship. He was the center for the basketball team, sickeningly handsome and the kindest soul. He was exactly what she needed at the time. Everything had been going to hell with Klaus attempting to finish the sacrifice by killing Elena. So when Daniel had asked her out on an official date, she couldn't say no. bonnie hadn't actually planned for their date to lead to anything more, but after the first date, then the second and third she couldn't help but start crushing on the guy. He was so pleasant to be around, he had one hell of a sense of humor, and he always managed to make her feel the semi-normalizes she couldn't find with anyone else. When he eventually asked her to be his girlfriend she didn't think twice about saying yes. To her, her was the light at the end of the tunnel she needed at the time.

Sadly, what was thought to be light was soon revealed to be a mighty darkness that Bonnie wasn't sure she'd ever escape.

The first time it happened, she had been talking to Jeremy and planning to come over to visit with Elena and him. To her, it was harmless, friendly talk and nothing more. To Daniel, it was his girlfriend getting too close to the Gilbert jerk he despised so much. She had no idea the angry thoughts that had been running through his mind all day after they had met after school. She remembers arguing about him wanting her to stay away from other guys while she insisted they were nothing more than friends. So many ugly words were spewed from his side, along the lines of 'slut' and 'bitch,' all resulting in a slap to his face from the pissed off Bennett. Before Bonnie knew it, she felt the stinging slap across her face sending her to the ground. Never had she felt such pain-not even when doing her spells. She had been so shocked that she jumped away and ran, ignoring Daniel's constant apologies.

The second time it happened had been two weeks and a endless amount of apologies later. He had begged and pleaded, literally on his needs, for her to forgive him. He swore on everything that he'd never do it again. After a lot of reluctance, she agreed hoping it wouldn't happen again. But there she was a couple of weeks later icing the cuts and bruises on her back. She was angry at herself for believing him and allowing him to put his hands on her again. Once more, he had begged forgiveness only to be met with hostility and a break up. She couldn't let something like it happen anymore; she wasn't fragile, far from it. So she'd put her foot down, told him to stay away or he'd regret it. The threatening undertone had clearly worked because he hadn't bothered her since.

Yet, she still found herself afraid to leave the house. Not fear of encountering Daniel; she actually hadn't seen him at school for a few days. But fear of someone possibly seeing the wounds that hadn't healed. She couldn't bare someone feeling sorry for her; she had too much pride to let that happen. Her thoughts were conflicted because of her want to both stay in solitude and be social. Bonnie just didn't know what to do; her friends had been inviting her places, but she always unhappily declined. They hadn't questioned her distance at all-too wrapped up in their own drama-filled lives. She was thankful for that, but also troubled by it. Secretly she wanted someone, anyone to be there, to keep the loneliness from consuming her.

Damon showing up at her door, asking for her to spend the day out with him had made her regret hoping for just anyone to break her solitude. He had tried and tried for a week, swearing an oath that he wasn't trying anything. Adamant with her decision, fro the third time that week, she went to close the door in his face when his words made her freeze.

"I know what that dick's been doing..."

Stunned, tears she thought were long gone had streamed down her face as she saw the sincerity of his his words and on his face. Noticing that she couldn't speak at the moment he continued.

"Let me make it better, Bonnie. I know I'm a bastard most of the time, said some shitty things, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I do, really. I know you think no one's notices the bruises and the pain, but I have and think it's about time you start healing. If you say no, I'm just gonna keep trying, so I'd advise you to just give in already." He added a smile to reassure her. It was the first genuine smile the witch had ever seen on the vampire's face; and she found it surprisingly comforting. Comfort was something she hadn't felt in quite a while, and it was somehow relaxing coming from Damon. With a simple nod, sniffle and wipe of tears she closed the door behind her and followed him to the car.

That's how she ended up here in Richmond, in a humongous mall, and a smirking vampire looking at her as if waiting for something. She gave him a questioning look. "What?"

He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, "I told you it's time to heal. Healing means change. That's why we're here; to do exactly those things. Time to cut a new pattern for your life, Bonnie. You have a whole mall and rich vampire at you disposal. Lead the way." He put his hands out in front of them, gesturing for her to pick any direction, any store.

_'New pattern, huh?... Never thought I'd admit this, but he's right. And I know just where to start.' _Bonnie let an actual grin grace her features, unaware of how beautiful she was looking to Damon at the moment. She turned to him, taking notice of something different within his eyes. Choosing to brush it off, the little witch turned her feet and strolled off towards the indoor salon, not looking back to see the Salvatore chuckling and eventually falling in step with her.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! Thanks to those who reviewed the last update!**

**-T**


End file.
